


Sentimientos incomprendidos

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pineapples, Rivalry, Tears, cool senpai, cute Kotaro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perder era lo peor que le podía pasar a un adolescente entregado a un club deportivo. Pero la derrota es mucho más amarga cuando te la restriegan sin darse cuenta. Aunque esas palabras también pueden volver a prenderte la mecha competitiva y marcarte un nuevo objetivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimientos incomprendidos

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía demasiadas ganas de escribir a Miyaji-senpai, ese chico es tan genial, la forma en la que se esfuerza y lo da todo en la cancha, es tan adorable. Su pareja con Kotaro también me encanta pero aun no me veo confiada para escribir de ellos en ese sentido así que digamos que solo hay un acercamiento. Extraer su IC me cuesta porque tampoco los he visto tanto pero lo he intentado e intentaré mejorar ese aspecto.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes son propiedad de TadaToshi Fujimaki.

Perder era probablemente uno de los peores sentimientos que podía experimentar un deportista. Eso era algo que cualquiera sabía pero no era lo mismo sentirlo en propia piel. La agitación que te recorre de cabeza a pies, el temblor incontrolable en las manos, el ardor en el interior como si un ácido estuviera quemando tus entrañas. Pero al menos eso podías intentar controlarlo, ocultarlo; pero ¿cómo ocultar las lágrimas que por más que cierres los ojos con fuerza escapan de tus parpados? Eso era algo imposible.

El equipo de Shūtoku iba saliendo del vestuario despacio, sin ganas, como si realmente ni quisieran salir pero al mismo tiempo ansiando estar en privacidad y descargar el dolor. Ninguno tenía pensamientos de ver el siguiente partido, aunque fuera un partido interesante y seguramente esperado. El Kaijō era muy buen equipo y las habilidades de Kise Ryōta estaban en su mejor momento; por otro lado ni que decir el Seirin y su poderosa combinación de luz y sombra. Pero tras perder ninguno quería ver un partido y mucho menos después una final, en la que ellos deberían jugar y no ver desde una grada.

Miyaji se sentía completamente destruido. Sabía que ni por un momento tenía que sentirse avergonzado o desconforme con el partido y el trabajo en equipo. Su equipo había dado todo lo que tenía, todos se habían esforzado al máximo e incluso Midorima, ese chico tan raro obsesionado con la suerte que no confiaba en nadie, les había abiertos las puertas de su confianza y había jugado realmente con ellos como un equipo. No, quitando el dolor de la derrota no podía decir que su equipo lo hubiera hecho mal. Pero el Rakuzan había sido superior. Miyaji estaba feliz del trabajo en equipo que habían desempeñado pero no podía evitar pensar en los errores que quizás había cometido, en los balones que le habían robado, los tiros que no había podido parar. Él no era un genio con una habilidad increíble como Midorima y sus tiros de largo alcance, tampoco tenía una visión espacial que le permitiera controlar cada posición en la cancha como Takao. Él era normal, y si tenía un puesto en la plantilla titular de Shūtoku era porque se lo había ganado con esfuerzo y con el sudor de su frente. Por eso entrenaba más que nadie, por eso se tomaba en serio cada practica y la llevaba hasta límites casi inhumanos, porque no quería fallar. Sin embargo había fallado en lo que mejor controlaba; el dribleo. Uno de los reyes sin corona que era parte del Rakuzan le había enseñado un dribleo muy superior e imparable derrotándole así en el que era su mejor campo.

Se sentía fatal pero sabía que había dado lo mejor de sí mismo, que todo el equipo lo había hecho. No odia sentirse mal consigo mismo o sería despreciar la confianza que sus compañeros habían depositado en él.

Un ruido sonó a su espalda y Kiyoshi giró asegurándose de haberse secado las lágrimas, probablemente fuera uno de los chicos que había olvidado algo. Pero no era así, de hecho al principio casi le costó asimilar quién era ya que no había razón alguna para que estuviera allí.

—¡Hola!

Miyaji alzó una ceja con incredubilidad, Hayama Kotarō se plantaba en el vestuario y lo saludaba como si tal cosa. ¿Pero cuanta desfachatez y ganas de humillar podían tener esa gente?

—¿Qué quieres?

El menor sonrió y se puso a mirar a todos lados.

—Vaya todos los vestuarios son iguales según parece, aunque claro es normal. Estaba aburrido y he ido a dar una vuelta, he visto a tu equipo salir y quería hablar contigo.

—Bien, pues de nuevo. ¿Qué quieres? —dijo Miyaji con impaciencia, ese chico parecía querer restregarle la victoria en la cara.

—¡Tío tus dribleos son muy buenos! No tanto como los míos eso es obvio —dijo haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano que hizo que a Miyaji se le hinchara la vena de la frente—, pero de los más interesantes que he visto en mucho tiempo.

—Pues mira que bien. Si eso es todo, vete no tengo ganas de verte ni a ti ni a nadie.

—¿Porque has perdido?

Miyaji le dio un puñetazo a la taquilla más cercana, lo que hizo que Kotarō se sobresaltara.

—Sí, así que haz el favor de respetar el estado anímico de los demás y desaparece de mi vista.

—Muy pocas veces he perdido así que me cuesta ponerme en tu piel. Y desde que estoy en Rakuzan aun menos… pero ¡el año que viene volveremos a enfrentarnos! Asegúrate de llegar a la final y hagamos un Rakuzan vs Shūtoku como final, ¿vale?

Kiyoshi observó a ese chico que parecía realmente excitado ante la idea de volver a enfrentarse. Al parecer era de esos que se animaba de sobremanera en los partidos aunque ganara fácilmente. Miyaji dejó escapar un suspiro algo más tranquilo y cogió su bolsa colgándosela del hombro empezando a andar hacia la salida.

—Por supuesto espero que Shūtoku llegue a la final, y si es posible le patee el culo a Rakuzan. A ti el primero. Pero yo no jugaré así que no es a mí a quien se lo tienes que decir.

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no jugaras?

Kotarō salió detrás de Miyaji, este cerró la puerta con un portazo y se giró a mirar al chico con una cara completamente enfadada mientras se forzaba en sonreír.

—¿Por qué será? Ah, sí ¡Porque soy de tercero y este año dejo el club! No me vengas a echar en cara que aun eres joven y tienes más oportunidades, niñato.

Pero la cara del chico solo mostraba tristeza. Con ninguno de los gritos de Miyaji se había asustado; no, teniendo de capitán a Seijurō Akashi. Comparándolo con Akashi no le podía infundir miedo. Además era tan alegre y entusiasta que ni se fijaba en demasía en el estado de ánimo de los demás.

—Yo quería volver a competir contigo. Hace mucho que no veo un dribleo tan bueno… —susurró desconforme pero luego rápidamente se alegró y echo a correr hacia donde estaba el rubio que ya se alejaba tratando de serenarse. Cuando le alcanzó se puso a saltar a su lado completamente feliz de nuevo—. Podemos enfrentarnos si sigues jugando en la universidad, ¿verdad? Y podré volver a machacarte con mis dribleos, quizás mejores tanto que tenga que usar el de cuatro dedos.

—¡Oh dios, ojalá tuviera una piña ahora mismo! —exclamó Miyaji pensando que de tenerla esta ya estaría estrellada en la cabeza de ese chico tan pesado.

—¿Piña? ¿Te gustan las piñas, Miyaji-san? Vaya lo normal en deportistas es comer plátanos o limones en miel pero piña, nunca lo había oído. ¡A mi también me gusta la piña!

Kiyoshi solo pudo llevarse una mano al rostro y escuchar la charla innecesaria y estúpida del otro chico mientras se iba. Definitivamente tendría que haber salido el primero, porque ahora había sido condenado a ser el entretenimiento de un chico aburrido.

—¡Vete a ver el partido y déjame!

—Nadie de mi equipo quiere verlo y verlo solo es aburrido, ¿quieres verlo?

Claro, claro que quería ver un partido que definiría uno de los finalistas de la Winter cup, competición en la que escasos minutos atrás había sido descalificado. Definitivamente ese chico no sabía lo que era perder. Sin responderle se fue mientras Kotarō seguía hablando de quien sabe qué y más que nunca Miyaji deseó entrenar de un modo aún más severo; llegar a la universidad, esperar a ese revoltoso y vencerle. Y lo haría, desde luego que sí. Luego quizás le tirara también una piña a la cabeza para callarle un rato cuando sintiera el sentimiento de derrota en su piel.

Porque ese día había perdido, pero volvería a ganar. Volvería a sentir como la corriente eléctrica te recorre cada parte de tu cuerpo y la alegría se materializa en forma de sonrisa. Volvería a ganar y le ganaría a ese chico que ahora seguía charlando y revoloteando a su alrededor ajeno a su dolor, pero renovándole las ganas de luchar.


End file.
